Mechanics, Fluids
'OVERVIE''W: 'Mechanics, Fluids & Lights' is a section in the 'Settings' menu where you can change the Simulation Quality, Strength Adjust, Rot Acceler8r, e.t.c. MECHANICS: '''Simulation Quality: 'Simulation Quality' Increases the rigidity of structures when the bar is put higher up. When increased, the rigidity of structures is increased as much as it was put at. but be warned, if you do not have a beefy PC or runner for Windows, you will lag more and more as you move the adjuster higher and higher. So to put it in simpler words, if the adjuster is put higher than its minimum, lag can occur. If the adjuster is put at its highest (full) you will experience high amounts of lag, unless you have a beefy computer that is. 'Strength Adjust:' 'Strength Adjust' can be increased and decreased as the user pleases. If the adjuster is put below 1.000000, certain ships might start to want to buckle. If the adjuster is put below 0.500000, large ships might have already buckled, some still wanting to buckle and some standing up strong and powerful... for now at least... If the adjuster is put above 1.000000, then all ships will stay strong and powerful. 'Rot Acceler8r:' 'Rot Acceler8r' is an adjuster that can be moved up or down to change the rot speed. The rot speed is how fast the object rots over time. if the adjuster is set to maximum, the object can rot pretty fast even when not punctured. When the object has started to rot (beginning to get punctured), there is basically no way of saving it unless you use the repair tool. ''LIGHTS: 'Luminescence Adjust: 'Luminescence Adjust' is an adjuster for how much light is produced by an object that emits light. Such as a light emitter (used in some objects) placed in when building the object. If there are no light emitters on the object, you will not see any difference when moving the adjuster higher or lower. '''Light Spread Adjust: 'Light Spread Adjust' is a similar adjuster to 'Luminescence Adjust'. The Light Spread Adjuster is defined by the amount of light that is shown over a customizable amount of space. ''FLUIDS: 'Water Density Adjust: 'Water Density Adjust' can be set above or below 1.000000 to increase or decrease the buoyancy of the water. When the Water Density Adjuster is set above 1.000000, the buoyancy of objects is increased and can even lift ships off of the sea floor if sunken. When the adjuster is set below 1.000000, the opposite effect happens. If the object is not touching the sea floor yet, the object will sink more and more to the bottom until it hits the sea floor. '''Water Drag Adjust: 'Water Drag Adjust' 'Water Intake Adjust:' 'Water Intake Adjust' is an adjuster that changes how much water flows into the object before it is filled fully with water. This setting helps when the user wants to adjust how fast the object sinks over time. If the adjuster is set above 0.500000, the object will sink faster than normal. If the adjuster is set below 0.50000, the object will sink much slower and thus delaying the time it takes to fully fill up with water. Disclaimer: 'You can not set the adjuster to be below 0.100000 as the bottom limit is 0.100000! 'Water Craziness: The 'Water Craziness' Adjuster can be raised or lowered depending on the user's, heart's desire. When the Water Craziness Adjuster is set above 1.000000, fluids added to the object when it is punctured will fly and flow every direction it can inside the object, therefore inflicting stress towards the structure for the object. Which in turn has a slight possibility to crush the object after filling half of its insides with liquid. Disclaimer: Ability to crush the object is slim even for bigger and heavier objects! 'Water Diffusion Speed:' 'Water Diffusion Speed' is a setting under 'Mechanics, Fluids & Lights' within the 'Settings' menu that defines the amount of fluid that is spawned in when the adjuster is kept at the same level, set below 1.000000, or set above 1.000000. When the adjuster is set below 1.000000, water will form at a slower pace than usual, therefore slowing down the process for the object from sinking at the pre-set pace. When the adjuster is set above 1.000000, the exact opposite happens to the object where it sinks much faster than its pre-set phase. Water forms at a faster pace than usual, therefore speeding up the process the object sinks at (basically its set pace). Category:Settings